durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Durarara!! Episode 15
"A Fool May Give Good Counsel" is the fifteenth episode of the Durarara!! anime and the sixteenth episode overall. Synopsis The episode opens with a flashback to sixth months prior, to the third-rate tabloid writer falling through the air and landing on the pavement with a seething Shizuo standing beside him. Niekawa had been following a story about the strongest guy in Ikebukuro. In the present day, the story leads him to talk to Simon and Denis at Russia Sushi, who direct him to Shiki of the Awakusu-Kai. Shiki mentions the name Shizuo Heiwajima and sends Niekawa to an information broker in Shinjuku. Niekawa meets Izaya Orihara, who refuses to talk about Shizuo but introduces Niekawa to a friend of his. Niekawa meets Celty in a park, who tells him about Shizuo's strength. Niekawa questions members of the Yellow Scarves, who aren't sure exactly who their leader is but are under strict orders to stay away from Izaya Orihara. The Yellow Scarves believe the Dollars are behind the Slasher attacks. As Niekawa walks home, he passes the site where Anri and her bullies had been attacked by the Slasher. He thinks about his own daughter and resolves to talk to her and solve the conflicts between them. As he opens the door to his house, he is stabbed from behind by the Slasher. Anri is having a happy dream about her parents. She wakes up to face reality, one in which her parents have been dead for five years. At Raira Academy, Anri is harassed by Nasujima and saved by Masaomi. As they and Mikado leave school, Niekawa is seen with glowing red eyes, standing by the school entrance watching them. When the three split up, Niekawa is seen following Anri as she walks home. As Masaomi walks through the hospital, some nurses are talking about Niekawa, who had left the hospital with stitches before he was due to be released. In a park, Celty and Shizuo are sitting on Celty's bike. Shizuo is seething with anger toward the Slasher for attacking Celty earlier. Horada and his thugs are standing nearby, glaring at Celty. When Shizuo approaches, they threaten him and realize too late who the 'bartender' is. Walking home, Anri is thinking about Haruna Niekawa, the girl who had transferred out of school. Kinnosuke Kuzuhara and another police officer stop her, as it's too late for students to be out. They get a call and leave, offering to let Anri wait at a police box until they come back. Kyouhei's gang are riding in their van discussing the recent Slasher attack of a Dollars member. They spot Anri walking home and see Niekawa following closely behind her. Kyouhei and Saburo note that he has red eyes. In another part of town, Celty and Shizuo are being pursued by Kuzuhara and manage to give him the slip. Anri is standing at the spot where the Slasher attacked her and the bullies a short while before, wondering what she is doing there. She turns to see Niekawa approaching her with glowing red eyes and holding a knife. As he swings the knife at her, Saburo accelerates the van and crashes into him. Niekawa rises and swings his knife wildly, focusing on Anri. As he runs toward her, ignoring Kyouhei's gang, Celty's motorcycle crashes into him. The gang are stunned by the sight of Shizuo and the Headless Rider, but Niekawa stands up again. He focuses on Shizuo, proclaiming his love for him. Shizuo rips the door off of Saburo's van and uses it as a shield as he runs into Niekawa, and from Niekawa's perspective, everything goes black. Chat Room Kanra tells Setton and TarouTanaka about a reporter being attacked by the Slasher. As they are discussing the incident, Saika enters the chat, repeating the word 'cut.' Saika's disconnected words are turning into almost coherent phrases. Setton tries to make conversation, and TarouTanaka wonders if Saika could be the Slasher, which Kanra laughs off. Saika repeats the name Shizuo Heiwajima until they abruptly exit the chat room. Referbacks * To Niekawa questioning Shizuo about his brother Kasuka and himself * To Nasujima harassing Anri, Masaomi saving her, and they and Mikado leaving school while a man with glowing red eyes watches Trivia * On Netflix this episode is titled: Even a Stopped Clock Is Right Twice a Day. Character Appearances #Shuuji Niekawa #Shizuo Heiwajima #Tom Tanaka #Simon Brezhnev #Denis #Shiki #Izaya Orihara #Namie Yagiri #Celty Sturluson #Anri Sonohara #Takashi Nasujima #Masaomi Kida #Mikado Ryuugamine #Horada #Walker Yumasaki #Erika Karisawa #Kyouhei Kadota #Saburo Togusa #Kinnosuke Kuzuhara Cultural References *Obvious [[w:c:azumanga|''Yotsuba&!]] reference from Erika *Izaya is seen watching ''Hanamaru Kindergarten Quotes Niekawa: "I'm... flying?" Shizuo: "You know looks can kill, right? You may not know this, but according to statistics, the chances of a stare killing a guy are .00000000000675%. So if you give someone stink-eye, then you can't complain if they kill you, can you?" Walker: "I'm going to adopt a cute green-haired girl as my daughter and then come back and live happily next to three beautiful sisters. I would be happy if I can live such a modest life." Category:Episodes